


Pure Maple Syrup

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-14
Updated: 1999-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray waits for Fraser, in Fraser's apartment, bored, aroused, and finding few items in the refrigerator...





	Pure Maple Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Pure Maple Syrup

**m/m sex RATED: R**

Hi everyone. Has this worked? This is my first story to the list and I hope you enjoy it! It's a silly, silly one before I send my better stuff. Ratings ... erm, I don't know how to work that out but it's pretty raunchy! Comments welcome. 

# PURE MAPLE SYRUP!

by Laurie Taylor 

It was, Ray decided, Fraser's fault. Here he was, alone and bored in Fraser's derelict apartment, surrounded by that unique musk from leather and saddle soap and distinctly *not* surrounded by Benton Fraser himself \- it was no wonder his mind began wandering. No wonder, moreover, that he lay down on Benny's narrow cot with his nose buried in the lumpy pillow and sucked in that heady blend of wildness and timidity; handled the man's spare shoulder strap, oiled and ready for use at a moment's notice, and ran it under his nose before straddling it, letting it rock back and forth across his crotch causing all sorts of intriguing pressures. His imagination ran riot: 

Fraser's lips devouring his, that silver-pale chest heaving under his coaxing hands, those magnificent kneadable pectorals and hard fuscia pink nipples. Aah, and those powerful thighs, rippling with the muscles developed by mounting horses not, unfortunately, cops and in between them..... yummm. 

He was going to have to stop this; thinking about his best friend - his very masculine best friend - like this! A glimpse of peaked nipples under water plastered shirt after Fraser pulled him from Michigan, a tantalising view of those eminently cuddlesome thighs as he lay prone in the hospital bed - and suddenly Ray was summoning up fevered images of everything else! What would Father Biehn say, his mother?! What, more to the point, would Fraser say if he knew what Ray was thinking about every time he slid out of the Riv showing those oh so squeezable cheeks? Wow, but he needed to do something *right now* to deflect his filthy imagination before he came in his pants like a 15 year old kid at his first peep show. He wandered frantically, skittishly, round the spruce apartment lifting ornaments, touching photoframes and sifting absently through neatly stacked books. 'Der Besuch der alten Dame,' yup, that was going to keep his attention, no doubt about it. Why the hell did Fraser borrow such mindblowingly tedious books - and why the hell were most of them in a foreign language?! He meandered into the kitchen, opened cupboard doors and poked amongst the less than stimulating ingredients. Fraser's culinary expertise was even more limited than Ray's. Dief rolled open a lazy eye as the squeaky door of *his* cupboard was opened; he thumped his tail a few times but soon gave up and went back to sleep when the grumpy human glowered at him, hands on hips, and kicked the door closed. 

Perhaps the refrigerator would hold treasure unlooked for. Nope, apparently not; a carton of suspiciously dated milk, cream and a bottle of maple syrup. There was a twitch of recognition from his groin. Ray looked over at the cognac coloured liquid then at the bulge in his trousers. Maple syrup, hmmm..... Interesting.... 

Benton Fraser courteously opened the building door for Mrs Garcia, tipped his hat and climbed the three floors to his apartment. He'd phoned Ray to tell him that he would be late back - due to a sudden excess of enthusiasm by Inspector Moffatt concerning a Consulate mascot - but he knew how ... fretful his partner could be when he was delayed. He turned the door knob, entered with his usual economy of movement and crossed into the kitchen calling to Ray. 

"Ray!? I'm sorry I was so long. While I'm sure Inspector Moffatt is a fine officer, I find his approach to the job somewhat idiosyncratic \- good evening, Diefenbaker - for example, today, he had - " He stopped abruptly; Dief was eyeing him in a most unfriendly fashion and there was the distinct, overwhelming in fact, smell of maple syrup. 

"Ray?" 

Innocent as a lamb to the slaughter, Fraser walked into the bedroom, a half formed question on his lips - and froze. 

There lying on a towel on his bed was a very shiny, very *naked*, Ray Vecchio..... 

"Oh dear," Fraser said, echoing the words he'd stuttered when another member of the Vecchio tribe had dropped her coat at his door and offered herself to him. He put his hand over his eyes for good measure but the damage had already been done. He'd already seen the slick oil glinting off hard muscle and intriguing hollows, had glimpsed that forbidden fruit of Ray's ... appendage rising unashamedly from his body. Perhaps the situation deserved more that an 'oh, dear,' perhaps it was urgent enough to warrant an 'oh my.' He peeked through trembling fingers - definitely. "Oh, my!" 

I've been waiting for you," Ray said unnecessarily and Fraser noted that his voice had deepened to a husky rasp. Interesting. 

"Ah, yes well, as I indicated - tea?" And he legged it out of there into the sanctuary of the kitchen. 

The kettle was threatening mutiny it appeared because he couldn't get the lid off to fill it. He located two mugs, eyes studiously in front of him like when he was on guard duty and measured out coffee and tea. Milk? Ah, no, that would mean the refrigerator and a view of the bedroom. They'd do without milk. 

"Fraser?" He flinched at his name and peppered coffee granules all over the floor. Perhaps Dief would oblige by licking them up. Licking ... "Coffee's ready, Ray," he said with commendable restraint and sat at the table with an audible plop. There was silence for a moment, except his hammering heart, then he remembered the pizza he was going to order in for dinner and grateful for the diversion, called, "Dinner's on me, I believe. Pizza." 

A mellow, decadent laugh from the other room. "Wrong, dinner's on me \- maple syrup. Lots of it. Come here, Benny, before it goes cold." 

Was that really him getting up from the table and walking back into the bedroom? Was that really his knees bending by the bed and his shaking hand reaching out to wipe sticky syrup from a warm belly and raise it to his lips? Oh dear - it was. 

"Mmmmm," thrummed Ray and pushed up to meet Benton's questing hand. "You have no idea how long I've been thinking of this." 

The mountie apparently thought Ray required an answer in months and days. He shifted nervously on the floor, tilted his head in that endearing manner, when he couldn't provide the data. "I'm sorry, Ray, I have no idea - " 

Ray had grabbed hold of his ears and was tugging gently but inexorably at his head until the mountie's flustered lips met his. "Shut up, Benny," he giggled and bit down on one succulent pouting lip. Benny opened his mouth to fluster a reply and the detective took advantage by thrusting his warm, very wet, tongue into the haven. Thought flew from Benny's mind as the kiss deepened and deepened. He wouldn't have believed the depth was possible without choking but it most certainly was. After a while, Ray pulled back, sucking encouragingly at Fraser's squirming tongue inviting it into his mouth. Fraser obliged, tasting Ray's toothpaste, the different brand of mouthwash and the three pieces of chewing gum he'd had since lunch. It was intoxicating, like being drugged. He lifted his hands to cradle Ray's head, meld their lips closer, and was rewarded by the chest-deep groan reverberating round his tongue. They had to pull apart or suffocate. Fraser's eyes were smoky blue as Ray hauled his friend's larger frame onto the bed and guided that panting mouth to a cherry-ripe oily nipple. He could never have imagined the jolt of pleasure that ran directly from his tongue to his groin as he delicately licked at the little nub. His cheek was adhering to Ray's chest hair but that was alright, he had no intention of moving. He licked tenderly at the sugar-coated nipple then suckled voraciously, unabashedly, humming his contentment. 

"Benny!" 

Ignore him, he'd shut up soon enough and he really did not want to let go of this nipple. Yummm. 

"Benny!" And Ray was tugging at his ears again. 

"What?" he asked as he raised his head a fraction and was surprised and shocked by the tone of impatience. 

Ray giggled. "Clothes, Benny." 

"You're not wearing any," he replied and the innocent, sincere confusion was indecent considering what he'd been doing. 

"I know that! *Your* clothes, you moron!!" 

"Oh." He unglued himself from Ray's congealing body and stared pedantically at the webs of gloopy mess across his shirt and trousers. "Great Scott, Ray! Have you seen the state of my uniform!" 

"Mmmmmm," Ray mumbled highly pleased and stretched like a cat whose being stroked just right. "Looks to me like it'll have to come off. All of it," he added with vast satisfaction. He tugged at Fraser's shoulders, flipped open the epaulets and, before Fraser could form a thought never mind a protest, was stripping off his jacket. When Ray whipped a finger across a sticky thigh and smeared it on Fraser's heaving, tingling chest, it was just too much. He fell forward over the cop's happily squirming body and began the clean-up operation in ernest, starting at the pulse point in his long, swan-like neck. As the oral attentions progressed to his collar bones, Ray slid his hands down the Canadian's trousers until he could grasp sweaty squeezable cheeks. Thrills of pleasure pulsed up and down his nerves and he kneaded the buttocks in time to the devastating rhythm. Benton advanced to Ray's chest, taking his time now, analysing each shiver of pleasure, each heartfelt gasp and each flinch of muscle. He catalogued the micro-changes in temperature from one inch of flesh to the next, tasted the miniscule differences in skin texture and noted the various patterns, swirls and pools that the syrup made as it cooled, dried or filled hollows; sometimes it lay in tiny puddles, still glistening and wet, sometimes it clung to chest hair like strands of brandysnaps and sometimes it adhered smoothly and perfectly to the flesh beneath like a second skin. It was exhilerating, electrifying to taste Ray like this, so open, so exposed and sexy. He just couldn't get close enough. His trousers, usually kind of baggy, were now tight and far too restrictive; whilst the harsh rasp of wool against hard flesh had its value, he *needed* to feel skin sliding against skin. It meant moving and he was dismayed by how clumsy his hands were but finally he managed to wriggle out of his trousers and fall full length across Ray. His cock nudged against Ray's and suddenly there was no air, there was just no air! He panted and panted riding on the crest of phenomenal pleasure until, eventually he could regain control. Impatience stabbed through him, aroused by that exhilerating contact with Ray's shaft and, hardly knowing himself, he pushed Ray's sticky legs apart. Ray thrust wild at the first feathery touch of tongue but Fraser wasn't having that. Ray was nearly there, he could sense it in every pore of his body never mind see the evidence in the painfully hard crimson tumescence, but he wasn't going to allow him to come, not yet, not until he'd savoured this most intimate part of him. 

"Fraser!" Ray howled as the mountie ringed the base of him and slid his welcoming mouth down the length. Up and down, up and down. Little swirls were added to the repetoire then the gentlest of pressures of teeth over sensitive glans. Ray was bucking, control stripped, and it was all Benny could do to hold him on the bed. It was the most savage, feral and damned erotic thing Benny had ever done. Ray was need, animal-rutting need; he was strength and vibrancy and he was pulsing veins. Fraser consumed him, fed off him, sucked him like a lolly. With a bellow, Ray was there, the long overdue orgasm crippling him, convulsing his muscles, tearing him inside out as pulse after glorious pulse spewed out. Benton opened his mouth wide and accepted the offering contentedly. 

Minutes past whilst Fraser sucked the last of the syrup from Ray's shuddery thighs and groin, eased away the sensitivity and whilst Ray spiralled back down and collected some semblance of reason. 

"Hey," he said when he could manage to form the grunt. 

"Yes, Ray?" Fraser replied politely looking smug and redolent. 

"That was ... indescribable!" Ray''d lifted his head to speak but the effort of maintaining it at that angle was too great; he plopped back down and stared instead at the ceiling. 

"Yes, it was," Benny replied. He squealed when Ray danced a wicked hand down his spine to the dark crease in between his buttocks. The cop explored further, digging into aroused, very needy flesh. He giggled and whispered something dirty and enflaming into Fraser's ear. 

"Your turn," the cop declared after a thorough inspection and had the man rolled over before he could execute his trademark blink. Ray's smoky hazel eyes met Benton's dazed blue ones. 

"How?" 

The cop grinned, lighting up the apartment, the world as he stroked Ben's erection. "Well - I did happen to notice that you've got a bottle of squirty cream in the refrigerator!" 

"Oh, my!" 

"Mmmmm." 

ltaylor@provider.co.uk 

* * *


End file.
